Tripod
---Tripod, 101 Dalmatians: The Series Tripod is a Dalmatian puppy and Lucky's main rival in the "Bark Brigade". He only appears in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, voiced by Toran Caudell. Presumably named for being the only puppy with three legs, Tripod is a very athletic, calm and hard-working puppy. He is shown to be a bit of a perfectionist, as in "Full Metal Pullet", and frequently contends with Lucky in several episodes. Bio Tripod is one of the ninety-nine Dalmatian puppies that lives with Roger and Anita Dearly, though unlike his brothers and sisters, he only has three legs, which is the reason he was named as such. However, his handicap has instilled in him an overzealous determination to be the best Dalmatian that he can possibly be; though his behavior comes off as arrogant to many of his brothers and sisters. While others have expected him to be slow and weak, due to his lack of a fourth leg, he has proven time and time again that he is one of the most capable Dalmatians on the Dearly Farm and he has quickly excelled to become the Top Dog of the Bark Brigade, which is a fact that makes Lucky jealous. Tripod has also performed other feats in an attempt to prove himself, such as digging bones to get a chance at winning a competition or striving to win an annual race, though he mostly attempts to excel everybody else to prove to himself that he's capable of winning, rather than to prove that fact to others. Tripod and Lucky have often had disputes, due to the fact that both of them want to be the best, though their reasons are very different. Due to this fact, they both take their Bark Brigade tests very personally and they strive to receive more paw merits than one another, which is the Bark Brigade's method of acknowledging hard work on the part of the cadets. However, Tripod and Lucky genuinely care for one another and they often spend their time having fun together, though their quality time is usually spent in the barn, as Tripod seldom joins Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig or Spot in their daily adventures. Unfortunately, Tripod is treated differently by many of his siblings. Since he is top dog in the Bark Brigade, he's often placed directly in charge of their actions, which makes his brothers and sisters uncomfortable to be around him. In his spare time, Tripod likes to work out in the barn, through a system he devised that permits him to lift up haystacks, though he also enjoys watching television and doing things that typical Dalmatian puppies enjoy doing. Episodes with Speaking Role *"Two for the Show" *"An Officer and a Gentledog" *"The Great Cat Invasion" *"Lucky All Star" *"Our Own Digs" *"Citizen Canine" *"Full Metal Pullet" *"Cadet of the Month" *"Mall Pups" *"Walk a Mile in My Tracks" Trivia *In the beginning of the episode "Shipwrecked", a puppy is shown hanging out with Dipstick that looks similar to Tripod, but with four legs and no sweatband. *At the start of "You Say It's Your Birthday", when Roger looks at the swarm of pups between himself and the bus, Tripod can be seen amongst them in the distance; however, with four legs instead of three. *Out of all of the "background" Dalmatian puppies in the series, Tripod has had the most speaking lines. Category:Puppies Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians Category:Male Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Adopted Puppies Category:Neutral Characters